


Fire and Rain

by AbsentMinds



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation Interruptus, Praise Kink, Spanking, Squirting, can i offer you some smut in these trying times?, for everyone suffering until the 16th, this is pure filth okay, wing sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentMinds/pseuds/AbsentMinds
Summary: Cassian has gone to a neighbouring camp, which means Nesta can finally have some alone time with one of her smutty books.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	Fire and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a prompt I got on tumblr ages ago. I really hope the wait was worth it. This is just pure smut but hopefully everyone who is dying while waiting for acosf will appreciate it. 
> 
> Big thank you to StarkRavings for beta reading this monstrosity. Also thank you to everyone on tumblr who has been waiting for this fic for weeks.

Nesta had spent the day with Emerie, and it had been quiet. Every day was quiet with Emerie, mostly because of her lack of customers. At first, she had assumed that Emerie befriending a high fae witch was driving her business, but Emerie very bluntly told her that she wasn't that special. Emerie had done a fine job at driving away the customers by herself. All she had to do was be a female and run her father's shop. Nesta was not surprised by this. Despite her general hatred to everyone, she had to admit, the way Illyrians ran things awoke deep kind of pain in her chest. It reminded her too much of what life had been like before, with Tomas, and what her life could've been like if Feyre hadn't gone with the beast.

Today, because Emerie had an even quieter day than usual, Nesta had left her shop early. She usually might have gone to the healers’ tents, but today she just didn't feel like doing that. She just wanted to curl up and read a book. Cassian wouldn't be home until later on because he had gone to check on a neighbouring camp, and that meant Nesta could read her more… fun books, and then have time to get rid of any evidence before Cassian got home. She hated that fae could smell these things, the fact that she had no privacy.

It had been a while since Nesta had been with a male. She had been in Illyria for some months, but she hadn't been with anyone. The females were all too subservient for her tastes, and she wasn't sure how to deal with what they had been through. Nesta could barely deal with her issues when it came to sex, never mind whatever those females had been through. The males here were disgusting. She could never have sex with them. They saw her as an object. Yes, they feared her as a witch, but if she allowed them to put their dick in her, the fear they had for her wouldn't be enough to stop her from getting hurt. She knew men like these in her past life all too well. No matter what race; men, males, they were all the same. 

Nesta didn't need to have sex with someone to enjoy herself though. She remembered having many good times as a human, with just her hands. She hadn't done that since becoming a fae, but she assumed it would be just as good as sex, if not better because she didn't have to think about another person. Perhaps she needed to invest in some of those toys she had heard about when she was in Velaris. But she didn't know where to go for those things, and there was nobody she would ask. Cassian probably knew, but she would rather die than ask that bat. No, her hands could do the job perfectly well, along with her very vivid imagination, and her book.

As soon as Nesta opened the cabin's door, she was hit with Cassian's scent, slightly stale, telling her he was not there and hadn’t been since the early hours of the morning. Even though she had been there for a few months, Cassian's cabin smelt so strongly of him that she felt like it could overwhelm her at any given moment. Thankfully, her room now smelt like her more than him, but she could smell him if she concentrated. She hated how much his scent affected her.

Nesta walked quickly into her room. She still had a few hours before Cassian would be down, he had said he would be back at sundown, possibly later depending on how the camp was, meaning she had at least 3 hours. She could easily enjoy herself and then clean up afterwards in that amount of time. She walked into her room, shutting the door and then stripping out of her clothes. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible so she took her bra off too. She looked around for a nightdress to put on when she saw a pile of laundry that she had done. She would rather die than let Cassian do it for her, and Cassian seemed against getting someone else to do it, even though there were washerwomen aplenty. Nesta didn't mind, it kept her hands busy. In and amongst her things, was one of Cassian's shirts. She wasn't sure how it got there, but she hadn't gotten around to giving it back to Cassian. Even though she had washed it, it still smelled like him, and as much as she hated to admit it, she liked the smell. Before she could think about it too much, she slipped Cassian's shirt on, even though she was bare apart from her underwear. The less she thought about what she was doing right now, the better.

She settled down on her bed, putting the pillows behind her so she was propped up comfortably. Cassian's shirt was soft against her skin, and his scent wrapping around her felt soothing, however, everywhere the shirt touched her skin felt prickly, and as though it was on fire. Nesta knew without a doubt that she could not give this shirt back to Cassian, ever. She didn't think the scent of her arousal would ever be able to be washed away from it. They walked on eggshells when around each other on a good day, Nesta could practically taste the tension between them, so she didn’t want to imagine the repercussions of him smelling her like this in his shirt.

She picked up a well-worn book from her nightstand. The book naturally opened to her favourite bit because of how much she had read it, the spine was thoroughly creased. This book, thankfully, didn't have a very risqué cover or title, so she didn’t have to hide them as much as she did with her other books. The contents of the book were not as innocent as the cover of the book suggested it was. As much as Cassian enjoyed making fun out of the books that she read, she did usually read them for the romance, rather than the smut. This book, however, she did read purely for the smut. There was no real plot to it, it was just about the sexual tension between the two characters, and eventually, some very steamy sex.

She started reading from the beginning of her favourite chapter, where the characters could no longer stand the tension between them. The book was about a high fae and lower fae of the summer court. The low fae female was not afraid to challenge the main male of the book, despite him being a high fae. The male was not used to such behaviour and was interested in her for that reason. 

_ Neredia felt her back hit the wall as she backed away from Luca. Although she felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest, she was careful to keep her face blank. By now, she knew that her lack of a reaction to Luca was what got under his skin the most. Luca sauntered towards her, a smirk forming on his face as he saw her back hit the wall. He crowded her up against the wall, as close as he could get to her without touching her. _

_ "You're trying to fight what you can feel, but your games won't distract me Neredia," he then leaned in so she could feel his breath hit her ear as he whispered, "you can have me any way you want me, as long as you have me." _

_ With that, he brushed his hand across her cheeks, which were flushed from the sheer proximity to Luca. It had been different before, they hadn't been so close when they had been verbally sparring. With him being so close to her, she could think of nothing but the light throbbing she felt between her legs, and the squeezing feeling she felt in her chest. Luca leaned down so he was brushing his lips softly on her neck, which she couldn't help but bare for him. At the sight of her allowing him to touch her neck, he let out a low, possessive growl which sent shivers down her spine. _

_ "I can smell it in the air, how much you want me. But I won't take you anywhere unless you tell me Neredia, the choice is yours." _

_ Before Neredia could even think about what she was saying, she let out a murmur, "please, Luca, I need you." _

_ Not allowing Neredia a moment to think about the consequences of her words, Luca picked her up at a lightning-quick speed. Neredia instinctually wrapped her legs around his hips as he winnowed them away, to his bedroom. Neredia didn’t even bother looking around at the room. She was too focused on doing what she had been wanting to do since she had first met him. Without a second thought, she kissed his plump lips, letting out a groan as she finally tasted his lips on hers. Luca turned towards the nearest wall, not breaking the kiss as he pushed Neredia up against the wall, deepening the kiss and grinding his hardening member against her quivering heat. Neredia let out a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a moan, breaking their kiss and allowing Luca to once again give his attention to her neck. Once Neredia was able to gather her thoughts, she started to move in ways that gave them the friction they both had been desiring for so long. But as soon as the friction started, they both realised it was not enough. They needed more. _

Nesta sighed as she adjusted her position in bed. She had been sat propped up on her pillows so she could read properly, but she had barely even started the chapter and could already feel a low, simmering heat building in her stomach. She knew that she needed to change her position if she wanted to make the most of how wet this chapter made her. Nesta shifted so that she could hold the book with one hand and would still be able to turn the pages, although she knew that eventually, she would end up throwing the book aside when she got really into it. Sometimes, a lady needed two hands to accomplish important tasks.

Once Nesta was comfortable, and in a position where she would be able to touch herself with ease, she picked up her book and started reading from where she left things.

_ Neredia realised Luca wouldn't move them from this wall and to the bed unless she told him to. He was truly serious about his comment that he would only do what she asked him to. "Luca, please the bed," she groaned as he nipped the delicate junction where her neck met her shoulder. _

_ He moved the two of them with ease, and Neredia couldn't help but run her hands up his arms and down his chest, taking in the way the hard planes of muscle felt against her. Even though she had imagined what his body would feel like, actually feeling it was a different experience. _

_ "How are you even real?" Neredia blurted out, before realising what she had said and blushing. _

_ "I think the same thing every time I see you," Luca pulled away, grinning at Neredia's accidental compliment. He moved away from her, just enough so he could let his eyes roam over her body hungrily. "Every inch of your body has me wanting to see more. That day by the lake, when your dress got wet, I know you knew what you were doing," he said as he let his hands roam over her body, skimming her hips and then rising to cup one of her breasts. Neredia couldn't even attempt to hide the groan that slipped out as he touched her breast. "You made sure you were wearing a dress that would get see-through, didn't you Neredia? To tease me. And then, being the minx that you are, you decided to come and sit on my lap. Was that to check if I was burning for you? I assure you, there were ways in which you could've checked that would have been much more fun for the two of us."  _

_ Luca turned Neredia over, so she was lying across his lap, her face being pushed against the bed. "Neredia, I'm afraid, before I let you have some fun, I do have to take my revenge. You've made me suffer, and it was quite cruel of you." With that, yanked her skirts up so they were bunched around her waist, and lowered his hand so that it met with her right cheek, the sound echoing in the room. _

_ Neredia was so surprised, she didn't know how to react. She turned to try and look up at Luca, but he pushed her so her face was pressed against the bed again, and lifted his hand again, the sound of his hand meeting her skin making her clench around nothing. It was true, Neredia had been taunting Luca for a very long time, and she knew he had been suffering from her teasing. Still, she hadn't realised that he would get his revenge like this. She shifted in his lap as his hand met her skin repeatedly. It would have been a soothing rhythm, if not for the fact that she could feel her need for him building with every time his hand met her cheeks. _

Nesta let her hand start to wonder now. Despite the different males she had slept with in Velaris, she had never tried something like this. But by the gods, she wanted to. She could imagine the large hands, calloused from years of training meeting with the delicate skin of her arse. She could imagine the way her arse cheeks would colour, as he called her sweetheart, the soft name at war with the way he reddened her arse cheeks.

Nesta shook her head, her hand stilling on her breast, the nipple begging to be played with. She shouldn't be thinking about herself with Cassian. She knew that. But every time she had touched herself since meeting the bat, it was like she had no control over where her thoughts would take her. Still, she couldn't deny how much wetter it made her feel, thinking about Cassian in comparison to thinking about a character from her books. Right now was not the time to get bogged down with her thoughts though, Nesta decided as she carried on reading her book, tugging at her nipples in ways that send tingles of pleasure shooting down her spine.

_ Neredia shifted in Luca's lap, only to feel how much he was enjoying punishing her. That, combined with the sodden state of her underwear, spurred her to finally push up off the bed, and straddle his lap, her wet centre, still covered by a scrap of cloth, now rubbing up against his need for her. _

_ He let her take charge now, she knew he did. She writhed in his lap, making sure that she pushed her heat onto the bulge in his trousers, which was straining. She was panting as she leaned down to whisper in his ear "If you were a real male, you wouldn't be wasting our time with your stupid punishments, would you now Luca? You'd be busy fucking me so hard that I won't be able to walk." _

_ Luca let out a growl that sounded animalistic, sending a shiver down her spine. Neredia's words seemed to spur him on, with him finally letting his instincts take over. He unbuttoned her dress slowly, making sure to explore each inch of newly exposed skin with both his hands and mouth. Neredia had never been more pleased that her dresses buttoned at the front in her life. _

Nesta had been switching between her two breasts, but she couldn't stop herself for much longer. She pulled her underwear off slowly, trying to drag it out, but she was too impatient. She could smell how wet she was, her arousal was heavy in the air. She couldn't help but wonder how Cassian would react if he could smell her arousal as she threw her underwear to the floor, not paying attention to where it landed. Nesta pressed her palm into her clit, as she swept her fingers down her fold, gathering the moisture on her fingers. She let out a groan as she carried on reading her book, skipping to the good stuff. Right now was not the time for foreplay. Not when Cassian would be home in a few hours.

_ Neredia moaned as she finally felt Luca prepare to take her where she needed him the most. They kiss, their tastes mixing in their mouths as they do, and Luca finally thrust his hips forward, and finally filled her where she had been aching for him the most. He was velvet wrapped steel, and she couldn't help but clamp down on him as he moved with vigour, the room is filled with pants, grunts and the sound of skin on skin. _

_ Neredia knew, after all, Luca had done to prepare her, she was too sensitive, but that didn't stop her from being a little surprised that she was already feeling that pressure in her lower spine and her stomach. Before she could even warn Luca she was seeing stars, Luca growled in her ears about how good she was for giving in to her release. _

Nesta couldn't hold off any longer. She finally pressed two fingers into where they had been teasing at the entrance, and let out a low moan of relief as she started slowly moving them. She flung her book to the side, it landed somewhere near her underwear. She moved her fingers at a steady speed, letting her other hand go back to playing with her nipples, which were already turning very sensitive.

She needed to make herself come soon, she realised. It had been too long, and with all this teasing she felt like she was going to burst. Nesta moved her hands with precision now. She knew exactly how to push all her buttons, and make herself come hard and fast. It had been a while since she had done this, but there are some things a girl doesn't forget, ever.

She thrust a third finger into herself, angling her hips so they could slide in and out at a new, rapid pace she set herself with ease. She moved her other hand away from her nipples and rubbed her clit at a pace that matched the rapid pace her hands were moving inside her. She knew herself and her body well enough to know that she wouldn't last long, and sure enough, she felt her stomach start to tighten in that pleasurable way that told her she was close.

She expected her to hit her like a tidal wave. Instead, it sent a small wave shooting through her. Still very pleasurable, and it took the edge off for her, but not what she had been expecting.

As she let her arms fall to her sides, she wondered if perhaps being Made had caused masturbation to be less pleasurable for her than it had been as a human. She knew for sure that the combination of things she just did would've had her trying not to scream before she was made. She hadn't had a chance to try it out after she was made, and she didn’t need to when she was able to get other people to bring her to pleasure. Or perhaps, the fact she was so used to other people pleasuring her meant this was no longer pleasurable for her? No, none of those sounded right.

Shaking away her strange thoughts, Nesta started brushing her hands over her legs slowly. She had only come once. Perhaps her second time would be better? Well, she wasn't going to not try, just because her first orgasm was a little underwhelming. Who knew when she would next be alone for this long, and able to do this again?

Nesta wasn't sure why she was trying to convince herself. This was much better than fucking everyone she could in Velaris. But something about doing it in Cassian's cabin, in his shirt added an extra tinge of excitement to it all. She had only ever done this in the dead of night as a human, and nobody there would have been able to hear or smell what she was doing. When Cassian came back, he might be able to smell exactly what she had spent her evening doing.

She still had a few hours before Cassian would be back though. He had gone to a neighbouring camp, and from experience, she knew that he wouldn't be back until late. She didn't know what he did in those other camps, nor did she particularly care, but whatever it was left him exhausted when he came back. He would always just trudge straight to his room and sleep like the dead. Nesta knew that deep down, he came home earlier than he would if she wasn’t here. She knew that he didn’t want her to spend the night alone in the cabin, but she didn’t want to think about it. Instead, she focused on the fact that she had more than enough time to pleasure herself properly and then make sure that Cassian wouldn't be able to smell anything before he got back.

Nesta let her hand drift towards her clit again, circling it slowly. Despite how wet she was, it was still too dry for Nesta's liking. Nesta liked to make herself drenched when she touched herself. The sloppier it was, the better. That was another reason why she hadn’t wanted to do this as a fae. She would often make herself so wet that it was audible to her human ears. To fae ears, it must sound obscene. Around humans, she knew that it wouldn't be loud enough that someone could hear unless they tried and were outside her rooms. As a fae, she knew that they wouldn't even have to try to hear. She had heard her sister fuck her high lord a few times when they forgot their shields. She could be on the other side of the house and still hear them. She knew it would be the same for her if she was to touch herself.

Nesta raised her fingers close to her mouth, and spit on her fingers. She briefly considered licking her fingers, but then decided against it. Now was not the time to try new things. She could smell herself on her fingers, and although she didn't think she smelled  _ bad,  _ she didn't want to taste herself right now. Plus, in her books that was always done to put on a show for someone else. Nesta had never really wanted to put on a show for anyone before. 

Nesta took her now wettened fingers and circled her clit, the pleasure instantly increasing. She slipped two fingers into herself again, moving at a steady pace. Usually, Nesta imagined a scene from her books when she was touching herself. This time, her imagination ran away, creating an image in her mind of long hair spilling against her thighs, almost tickling as she was licked to completion. She imagined the fingers inside her not being her own, but calloused fingers from years of fighting and training. She groaned, imagining how wings would flare out in satisfaction at the noises she made.

She could feel herself getting wetter, wetter than she had been before. This time, the coil that tightened in her stomach felt stronger. This was much more like what she remembered it was like as a human. She took a deep breath, breathing her scent mingling with the one coming from her shirt. She hated how it affected her, but she couldn't help but enjoy the way they smelt mingling together.

She could feel the heat building in her stomach as she pictured the way Cassian would lap up her juices while watching her. She knew he wouldn't want to miss her reactions. He always watched her, she knew that if they had sex it would be no different.

She was getting close, she could feel it in her body as she felt herself start to clench around her fingers. She couldn't stop thinking about Cassian fucking her so hard the whole cabin shook. She knew that Cassian would make sure she was thoroughly satisfied. She was so close now, her movements were getting erratic. She was starting to feel the strain in her arms but she carried on. She couldn't let this pass her by, she needed to come, if she didn't she would-

"Nesta, are you in there?"

Nesta's breath caught in her throat as she heard Cassian's voice. She hadn't heard him come home. He never came home this early when he was visiting another camp.

"Nesta?" Cassian asked, sounding unsure now.

Nesta knew the longer he stood there, the sooner he would realise what she was currently doing. Her hands had slowed down, but she hadn't been able to stop completely, not when she was so close. She bit her lips, trying to decide on how to carry on.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nesta finally replied, pausing to think about what she should say next. She knew that he would do whatever she asked. If she told him to go to his room and leave her alone and carried on, she knew he would never bring this up. "Just, give me a second."

"Okay sweetheart," he said, shuffling from foot to foot but he stayed outside her room.

Nesta knew this was incredibly risky, but right now she was so strung up and horny, she didn't care. She sped up her fingers again, swirling around her clit at almost a brutal pace, as she moved in and out of her pussy. She didn't try to be quiet, she was panting too heavily for that. She could hear the wet noises she was making as her fingers moved in and out. She knew, without a doubt that Cassian could hear, and smell everything. He was very still outside of her room.

She focused on him and listened to the way he was breathing quickly. She could hear the way he was taking deep breaths through his nose, as though he couldn't get enough of the smell. She imagined him trying to picture exactly what she was doing, although it wouldn’t take much guessing, she was painting a very clear picture for him. She imagined him straining in his trousers, all because of her. It was all too much, and the realness of Cassian standing outside her door, listening to her made her come hard and fast. She couldn't help but moan, and she knew she wasn't quiet about it. Her pussy tightened its grip around her fingers as her arms shook, aching from all the energy they had just exerted.

She heard a small thump outside her door as she came down from her high. She took a moment to collect herself, before sitting up. She made sure her legs weren't shaking, as she stood up. She smoothed Cassian's shirt down and then finally opened the door, trying to act as natural as possible.

Cassian had his eyes closed, with his forehead pressed against the wall. Nesta assumed that was what the banging sound had been. Nesta cleared her throat, half to get his attention and half because she did feel awkward, despite what she had just done knowing he was outside her door. She was already flushed, but she could feel herself blushing.

"You're home early," Nesta commented, shocked to find her voice came out much calmer than she felt.

Cassian finally opened his eyes, his forehead still pressed against the wall. His nostrils flailed as he inhaled her scent, his wings flaring before he could stop them. He finally looked at her, his eyes moving from her tangled hair to her dilated pupils, flushed cheeks, plump lips. When he finally saw what she was wearing, his breath caught. His eyes widened as he shifted where he stood awkwardly.

Nesta took the time and the silence to study him. He looked tired, but not exhausted like he usually did when he came back from another camp. His hair was messy like he hadn't bothered to shield it while he was flying. He wore his leathers as he usually did. Nesta quite liked the leathers, although she would never admit it, they did make Cassian's arse look particularly wonderful. She looked at the crotch area, as she figured that if Cassian was ogling her, she might as well take the opportunity to do the same. She felt a rush of satisfaction when she saw the very large bulge she usually saw straining against the leather. 

“Were you just touching yourself?” Cassian's voice sounded like he had swallowed sand, but it sent a shiver down her spine.

Nesta hesitated for a second. She was playing a dangerous game here, but then again, she had been doing that since she met Cassian. Now was not the time to change tactics.

"I'm not sure that concerns you," Nesta sniffed disdainfully, her nose in the air. She wasn't acting like someone who was standing wearing nothing but Cassian's shirt, fingers still sticky after she just came while Cassian listened.

"It became something that concerned me as soon as you came while knowing I was standing outside your door sweetheart. You didn't expect me not to ask did you?"

"I know you're not the brightest, but are you telling me you don't know what I was just doing in there?"

"Of course I do. I could hear you moaning, and I could smell you like you were standing next to me," Cassian said, taking another deep breath in. It was like he couldn't get enough of her scent.

"Then why ask?"

"Because I want to hear you say it. Tell me, what were you doing Nesta?" Cassian asked his voice barely above a whisper now.

"I was touching myself," Nesta said, deciding to be blunt and straight to the point. She could see the bulge in Cassian's trousers and knew he was affected by what he had heard, saw and smelled. She leaned in so she was pressing her chest against his, as she stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "I was making myself come since nobody else can do the job very well."

She didn't move from where she stood and felt Cassian's chest moving faster as his breathing sped up. The small amount of friction she had rubbing against her nipples sent little sparks of arousal running through her blood.

She finally pulled away and studied Cassian. His eyes were darting from her face and lips, down to her chest, her nipples visible through his shirt. Her pink areolas stood out against the contrast of Cassian's white shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, brushing his finger lightly where his shirt hit her thigh, making her shiver.

"It was in my pile of laundry, so that means it's mine."

"Is that how it works? If it comes into your room then it's yours?"

There was silence. She could see Cassian worry that he had said too much. She wasn't sure how she felt about what he had just said, so instead, she changed the subject.

"Would you rather I gave it back to you? Because I have to warn you, I'm not wearing anything under this."

Cassian's wings flared out so fast that they almost took her door off the hinges. He looked at his shirt with newfound appreciation now. "And why is that the only thing you’re wearing?" he growled.

"Because eventually, having underwear on gets in the way of things I want to touch. Plus, the book I was reading made me very wet. When your underwear gets wet then it can feel a bit uncomfortable." Cassian's eyes zeroed into the floor where her book was lying next to her used underwear. The damp patch on them was very evident, and Cassian took a deep breath to steady himself, cursing under his breath.

Nesta raised her hand, making a show of examining her fingers which glistened in the light. "Well, would you look at that!" Nesta said, in her best fake surprised voice. Cassian's eyes widened, as his breath caught in his throat, causing him to make a little choking sound. Nesta smirked. Cassian hadn't noticed her wet fingers then. "I've never tasted myself before, but I know some people comment on how good females can taste." Without any hesitation, Nesta raised her fingers to her mouth, and licked the length of them, one by one until the three fingers she had been using were clean. "They were right; I do taste  _ very good _ ."

For a second, Cassian didn't move or breathe. Nesta considered that perhaps she had finally pushed things too far with Cassian. This must be his limit. "I can't take this anymore," Cassian managed to growl out. "You either stop what you're doing and we both walk away, or I'm going to make you come like you've never come before."

He looked at her, waiting for her response, his hands balled up and the knuckles white. Nesta looked at how wrecked he looked, his lips were swollen from his biting, his breathing was now ragged as he waited for her to respond to his ultimatum.

"You'll have to prove yourself to me, but I suppose you can't be the worst I've ever had," she channelled all of her nonchalance into the sentence as she turned on her heels, moving into her room. She wasn't asking Cassian to come in, she was issuing an order that he needed to follow her.

Cassian slammed the door shut, and with a tap of his siphons, got rid of his leathers, leaving him in an undershirt and trousers. Nesta watched him as he stalked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Nesta frowned, but before she could ask what Cassian was doing, Nesta was pulled over to Cassian. He manoeuvred her so that she was draped across Cassian's lap, her face pressed against the bed and her arse in his face.

"Cauldron Nesta, do you know what you do to me? Even without your games, I'm like a youngling who has never been with a female before," Cassian said, sounding wrecked as he pushed his shirt up, exposing her arse cheeks to him. He ran his hands over the newly exposed skin, the calloused skin finally touching her sending shivers up her spine. "Well Nesta, I can play games too."

The crack that echoed through the room was so loud that it startled her almost as much as the stinging from her left cheek. She tried to shift, to ask Cassian what the hell he thought he was doing, but he held her in place. "Now Nesta, you can't complain. You deserve to be punished. Maybe you'll finally understand how painful everything I was going through felt. Maybe you'll take pity on me next time."

Skin met skin again, and Nesta couldn't help but feel thrilled at the way Cassian took charge. She hadn't realised she had made him this riled up, but she enjoyed the fact that she could rile him up so easily. She hadn't expected Cassian to take charge in the way he had, but she was enjoying it a lot. 

Nesta had never seen the appeal of getting spanked, but now, now that Cassian was making her arse cheeks flush red with each slap, sending a shoot of pain mixed with pleasure through her, she understood why people enjoyed this. She now knew why the author of her book had added spanking in. There was a certain thrill from it that she hadn’t expected to get, but it was especially after dancing around each other for so long. 

Cassian paused, rubbing her abused arse cheeks as he spoke. "You're such a bad girl Nesta. I bet the reason you came so hard before was because you knew I was standing outside the door. What did you want me to do? Kick the door down and bury my cock deep inside your dripping cunt? Or was it that you wanted me to stay outside like I had been told, with my cock in my hand like some kind of horny teenager who was getting hard at the sight of a female. Mother's tits, living with you has been torture. I've never wanked so much in my life. My cock is red raw from how much I've been going at it since you moved in."

As Cassian's hand met her left cheek again, Nesta couldn't help but let her moan escape her, which only seemed to spur Cassian on. Nesta could feel her arse cheeks tingle with every hit Cassian landed on her. That tingle spread through her, and she realised that it was making her wet. She couldn't be too surprised though, Cassian's words, along with his actions, were having a very big effect on her.

Her arse was starting to feel sore now, although Cassian had switched over where he was spanking. She could feel herself throbbing, and she shifted to relieve herself. Cassian's hand stilled as she shifted, and the air hit where Nesta had been pressing her pussy, grinding down on his clothed thigh. "This is why you needed spanking Nesta. You're so dirty that you get wet from your punishment," he growled as he shifted Nesta so she could see the mess she had made of his trousers. "I hope you're prepared to clean up the mess you've made Nesta. You still have to prove to me you can be good. Or was that all talk?"

Nesta climbed down from Cassian's lap completely and stood in between his legs. She sank to her knees, running one of her hands up the inside of Cassian's thigh, going slowly from his ankle up to his inner thigh, almost touching the bulge that was threatening to break out, but not getting close enough.

"Nesta now is not the time for teasing," Cassian said, staring at the ceiling as though he was praying for patience. Or maybe he was praying for Nesta to finally touch him.

Nesta decided to make his prayers come true and leaned in so her mouth was brushing against his dick. She pulled away slightly as Cassian moaned. She looked up to see his eyes were already rolling to the back of his head, his chest heaving just from her proximity to his cock. Nesta smirked, and brushed her lips along the length of his clothed dick, before taking the tip in her mouth.

Cassian gasped, his hands clutching desperately at the bedsheets. "Look at you Cassian. Your cock is still in your pants and you're almost ready to come for me. You told me I was a bad girl for getting so wet but look at you. I bet half this wet patch isn't even from me, I bet you're so hard you're practically leaking." She didn't let Cassian reply, licking a stripe up his clothed cock, another moan tearing from him.

Nesta quickly unbuttoned his trousers while using her other hand to palm him through the trousers. Cassian was so distracted by the sensation of Nesta touching him, that he didn't even realise what she was doing until his cock was enveloped by Nesta's hot mouth. "Nesta, fuck, you feel so good," Cassian groaned, sounding wrecked.

Nesta released Cassian's cock from her mouth with a loud pop, before smirking up at Cassian. "I wasn't aware bad girls can do good things. This must make me even worse than you originally thought if I'm good at sucking your dick." Nesta forced herself to take as much of his cock as she could, Cassian and Nesta letting out twin moans as it hit the back of her throat. Cassian let out a gasp, and pulled her off of his cock, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, mumbling something about teenagers and stamina.

“What, do you not want me to show you how bad I can be?” Nesta smirked as Cassian tried to compose himself.

Cassian shook his head, both to clear his head and to say no to Nesta. Nesta pouted that her fun had stopped, but waited for Cassian to gather his wits about him. She enjoyed the rush of power she felt that she could have Cassian come so undone. 

Cassian’s strong hands pulled her out of her thoughts as he lifted her with ease, and put her at the head of the bed, so she was propped up against the pillows she had set up for her reading session. Cassian had a hungry look in his eye as he inched forward, slowly parting her legs until he was sat on the bed in between her legs. Cassian’s shirt was still on, but with her legs spread, she could feel the cool air hit her wet thighs. For all the teasing she had done to Cassian, he had been right. His spanking session had turned her on incredibly; more aroused than she had ever thought she could be. 

“I’ve thought long and hard about the first time I see you come. I’ve dreamt of it, I’ve fantasised about it while I’m trying to fuck my fist as quietly as possible, and I came to the conclusion that the first time I made you come would be on my fingers. I want to take it all in when you first come for me. I want to watch you, hear you, smell you. I want to see what I do to you sweetheart because I want to see if I have the same effect on you as you do on me,” Cassian didn’t give her a chance to respond, which was good since Nesta was speechless. 

Cassian ran his hand up the inside of her leg, going from the ankle right to the wetness on her thighs. Instead of putting his hand on her pussy, like she  _ needed  _ him to, he pushed his shirt up slowly. It felt like she was being unwrapped, Cassian was devouring every inch of skin he uncovered. 

She was surprised when he didn’t take it off. He pushed it high enough so her breasts were now exposed, but left it at that. As though sensing her confusion, Cassian explained, “I like you in my shirt. I want it to stay on for the first time I make you come.”

His words sent a shiver through her. She had never cared about what people said to her in bed. Her thoughts were usually so loud that they would drown out anything that was being said. She never paid attention to what they said anyway, just their actions. 

Cassian leaned forwards so he was hovering over her, but there was enough space so she didn't feel caged in. She wasn't sure how he knew what to do, how to make sure she was comfortable in this situation, but she was glad for it. She didn't want to ruin things by freaking out. He did it so naturally that it felt like it had come to him as instinct. Cassian hadn't even noticed what he was going as he pressed kissed between her breasts, and then slowly made his way to her nipple. When Cassian finally took her nipple in his mouth, his hand outstretched to play with the other one, Nesta knew that she had never felt like this before. She felt like lightning had struck her. It felt like Cassian was controlling every nerve ending in her body with just his hand and mouth.

"Cassian!" She gasped out, reaching down and tugging his hair. He had only just started giving his attention to her breasts but she already needed him to do something more.

Cassian chuckled against her breast, releasing it and looking up at her. His eyes met hers and she studied the way his usually golden eyes were almost fully blackened with lust. She could only see a small golden ring.

"What do you need Nesta?" He asked her, his voice so deep it rumbled like thunder.

"I need you to stop teasing me," she replied, intending to sound stern, but her statement came out more like a whine.

Cassian grinned. "You want to come Nesta? Is that what it is?" Nesta couldn't help but nod eagerly. Cassian's grin widened, "I need to hear you say it, Nesta."

Nesta flushed. Strangely, this felt more intimate than baring herself before him or coming with him outside her door. Still, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially not when the challenge was issued from Cassian.

"Cassian, please, I need you to make me come," Nesta whined.

Cassian paused, putting an exaggerated thoughtful look on. Nesta growled impatiently causing Cassian to break character and grin. "Well sweetheart, the thing is, you said that nobody else was good enough at making you come. What makes you so sure I can?"

Nesta wracked her brain for some sort of comeback, something witty and sharp like she usually would. Unfortunately for her, the cogs in her brain felt like they were stuck in treacle, and she could think of nothing but how good Cassian felt touching her.

"Cassian, please," Nesta whimpered, unable to hide how strung out and desperate she was now. 

Cassian gave her a smile that promised nothing but trouble, and Nesta hoped that it would be the good kind of trouble for her. He slowly trailed his hands up the insides of her legs, spreading her for him. His eyes were fixed on her pussy, finally having her glistening folds exposed to him. Nesta put no resistance up to exposing it to him, she was eager for him to finally touch her. She needed him to touch him, and she was so desperate for it that it felt like an ache in her body.

Cassian leaned in, so close to her pussy that she could feel his breath hitting her. She tensed in anticipation for what's to come, only for nothing to happen. She frowned and looked up at Cassian, who was taking deep breaths, breathing in her scent. Nesta let out a confused noise, causing Cassian to look up at her.

"Cauldron Nesta, do you know what the scent of you does to me? Your scent has always driven me crazy, but now, with you spread out in front of me, I feel like this is a dream. Your scent right now has me trying not to come in my pants. That's how fucking good you smell right now."

Nesta opened her mouth to reply, but her mind was blank. Thankfully, before she could try and scramble for a reply, Cassian lightly brushed his finger against her wet pussy, his finger sliding along with ease. Nesta let out a breathless moan. Cassian groaned as he moved his finger up and down again, letting it catch around the rim of her hole which was tightening around nothing from the sensation of Cassian finally touching her.

"Gods Nesta, you're so fucking wet right now. I bet I could just slip my dick in so easily. I bet your greedy little pussy would grip onto my cock so quickly. I mean, look at this, your pussy is clenching at the brush of my fingers," Cassian tapped his finger on her pussy again, Nesta panting as he did. "Shall we see how greedy your pussy is?" Nesta nodded, not able to speak because of how heavily she was breathing.

Cassian slowly eased in a finger, finally giving Nesta some relief. He moved it in and out of Nesta slowly, not nearly enough speed or friction to give Nesta any of the feelings she wanted. “Cassian, fuck, please do something better,” she managed to growl out, frustration starting to take over. She was done with Cassian’s teasing now. 

Cassian put in his second finger as he chuckled at Nesta’s impatience, moving his middle finger and pointer finger in unison, finally giving Nesta some of the action she needed. She could feel the tingling sensation going through her. He pumped his two fingers in and out of her with practised skill, hitting that spot that Nesta had tried to get when she did this herself countless times. How Cassian managed to find it instantly, and continue to hit it with each pump of his fingers was beyond her.

"Fuck, do you know how good you look right now, sweetheart? You're spread out for me, in my shirt, with your greedy pussy drenching my fingers. You look like a wet dream right now Nesta," Cassian growled out, increasing the speed of his fingers as he spoke.

Nesta couldn't form a response, all she could do was moan as Cassian moved in and out of her at a rapid pace. Cassian stretched his thumb out to rub her clit at the same pace as his fingers moving, and Nesta screamed out Cassian's name. He could feel her clench around his fingers as her back started to arch. Her fingers gripped the bedsheets, her knuckles white with the amount of strength she was using. Cassian used his other hand to keep her still, so he could continue hitting the right spots both inside and out.

"Cass, I can't-"

"Yes, you can Nesta. You can come for me, like a good girl."

Nesta let out another loud moan, she had no idea what she was even saying anymore, but she was pretty sure it was something along the lines of Cassian's name. Cassian continued to tell her how good she looked and felt, and the praise, along with the way Cassian had her feeling was too much. Nesta felt her orgasm crash through her until she was lying on the bed feeling boneless.

“Well then, was I better than you expected sweetheart?” Cassian asked, looking at Nesta’s boneless form with pride sparkling in his eyes. Nesta rolled her eyes and snorted, but didn’t try to deny it. “Definitely did a better job than your dirty book did, didn’t I?” Cassian asked as he eyed the book lying on the floor with no small amount of amusement. 

“Are you making fun out of my books commander?” Nesta asked, finally gaining enough energy to think of witty comebacks again. “Don’t you have better things to do other than making fun out of my reading materials?”

Cassian’s eyes roamed Nesta’s body hungrily, thinking about all the better things he could be doing to her. He started to move forward when he saw Nesta’s raised eyebrows. She looked thoroughly unimpressed, and that single look was enough to stop him in his tracks. 

Nesta sat up, letting Cassian’s shirt cover her again, much to Cassian’s chagrin. He tried to reach for the shirt so he could continue to admire Nesta’s naked form, only for Nesta to smack his hand playfully. Cassian pouted, which Nesta couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“You have to wait. Haven’t you heard the saying good things come to those who wait?” Nesta chided. 

She grabbed Cassian by the collars of his shirt and pulled him forward, brushing her lips across his cheeks, neck and then eventually his lips. She hesitated when she felt the sparks fly at a simple brush of their lips. Despite Cassian making her come, they had yet to share a kiss, and looking at Cassian, she could tell he was thinking the same thing. He was still beneath her hands though, letting her decide what to do. Despite everything, he let her take charge. Nesta leaned in slowly, the anticipation for a kiss seeming even more than Cassian seeing her naked or making her come. They had kissed before, on the battlefield, but this was different. This meant so much more than empty promises on a battlefield. 

Nesta decided to jump into the proverbial deep end. She pressed her lips against Cassian’s and thankfully, he reacted instantly. Kissing Cassian felt natural, even more than breathing. Where their first kiss was full of sorrow and sadness, this kiss was passion, fire and made Nesta feel more alive. She felt invigorated by the kiss, like any energy she had lost from Cassian making her come, had come back in a tenfold.

Eventually, Nesta pulled away from Cassian, both of them panting. Nesta felt herself mirroring the genuine smile that was spread across Cassian’s face, which caused Cassian’s smile to widen. 

“Even a smile kiss from you wrecks me, Nesta Archeron,” Cassian said, his eyes not moving from her face, as though he couldn’t stop trying to memorise her smile. The thought made Nesta smile even more. Cassian had just seen everything she had to offer, but he seemed more captivated by her smile.

With that, Nesta pulled his trousers, forcing Cassian to raise his hips so she could pull them down. Cassian had enough sense to take his shirt off since Nesta would've never known how to take it off. "Good," Nesta purred as she looked at Cassian spread out across the bed, waiting for her to make her next move. "Now then, turn over for me."

Cassian hesitated for a second, but then complied with her request, his curiosity taking charge now. He lay on his stomach, his head resting on his arms. He was the picture of relaxation, which Nesta couldn't help but take in for a moment. She had never seen Cassian so comfortable and soft before. It was a beautiful sight to witness, but Nesta knew she would ruin his relaxed state soon. Still, it was nice to know that Cassian could be so relaxed in such a vulnerable state, presenting his wings to her. Since coming to Illyria she had learnt a lot about Illyrian wings and was curious to finally test things out on them.

She didn't go for the wings straight away. She wanted to drag things out for him. She felt powerful being totally in control of Cassian's pleasure and wanted to savour the feeling. She started with a kiss at the base of his spine. It was a soft brush of the lips, but Cassian went very still. She could tell that he wanted to turn around, that he wanted to watch her, but she knew he wouldn't unless she said he could.

She straddled his legs, and slowly let her lips trail down onto his arse cheeks. "Hmm, shall I get my revenge Cassian?" she asked as she rubbed her hands over his cheeks, going from one to another. She felt Cassian tense under her, and she couldn't help but smirk. "Hmm, not so fun now, is it?" Nesta tapped his cheek lightly, enough so he felt it but not enough to hurt. His wings twitched but he stayed still and silent, waiting for Nesta to make her next move. Nesta couldn't help but watch as Cassian's perky arse cheeks jiggled as she touched them. She had always known Cassian had a nice arse, but this was something else completely.

Nesta leaned down and kissed each cheek, sending Cassian's wings twitching again, and then bit him. Cassian let out a yelp, jerking at the pain and almost sending Nesta tumbling off him. Nesta let out a snort, and rubbed the visible bite marks on his cheek, leaning forward so her whole body was pressed against his. "I told you I was going to get my revenge, and how could I help myself. They look so... peachy," she whispered in his ear.

Cassian shuddered as her breath hit his neck, but he still didn’t move or shove her off him. He let Nesta be in control, and despite all the preening and showing off he did around his friends, he was here, under Nesta, being submissive. Most importantly, Cassian was leaving his wings vulnerable to her. 

She’d had enough of staring at Cassian, no matter how beautiful he looked in this moment. She needed to act on her plan, she needed to pleasure him with his wings. Nesta climbed up Cassian’s body and straddled him so she sat on his lower back.

“Nesta, what the fuck are you doing?” Cassian growled as he felt her wet, bare pussy on his back, his wings twitching as he tried to turn and see what she was doing now.

Instead of replying to him, she traced a finger up his right wing, from the bottom to the top along one of the bony ridges. Cassian let out a noise caught somewhere between a curse and a moan. 

“Nes, you’re gonna make me embarrass myself if you carry on with my wings,” Cassian said, sounding muffled due to the fact he was burying his face in his pillows, almost like he was trying to suffocate himself.

“No, you won’t.”

At the sound of Nesta’s no-nonsense tone, Cassian raised his head from the pillow, turning at an awkward angle so he could see Nesta. “Nesta, Illyrian wings are very sensitive. If you keep doing that then-”

“Then you’ll embarrass yourself? I told you, that won’t happen Cassian.” Cassian tried to carry on with his protests, but Nesta silenced him with one look. “Cassian, as the Commander, I know you give out orders, but right now, I’m giving you one very simple order. Do not come unless I tell you. I am going to continue to explore these wings, and you’re going to let me, do you understand?” 

Cassian’s eyes were blown wide, his mouth hanging open a bit as he stared at Nesta. His head fell back to the pillow, although Nesta couldn’t quite tell if it was on purpose or not. Still, she took that as him agreeing to let her do whatever the hell she wanted to do. 

She stroked the outline of his wings and could tell Cassian was trying not to move too much but she could feel the way his hips shifted under her as he pressed his crotch into the mattress. 

“Now now Cassian, I can feel what your hips are doing. I thought you were a good boy? You know that good boys do what they’re told,” Nesta crooned, not stopping her exploration of his wings, as she now had both hands running along his wings. She could feel them twitching under her hands, and knew that Cassian must be desperate to get her hands off of him, but he wasn’t stopping her. 

“Nesta, please!” Cassian gasped, panting heavily as her hands went where his wings met his back. “Please, please Nesta I can’t,” Cassian babbled, unable to form proper sentences anymore. This was her favourite version of Cassian, she decided.

“Cassian, are you a good boy?” she asked, her hands stilling on his wings, but not leaving them. 

“Yes, yes, please I am!”

Nesta slowly leaned down, until her face was a hair’s breadth away from where his wings met his back. “Well then, you need to prove to me you’re a good boy Cassian. Good boys don’t complain. Let me do what I’m doing, and don’t come, that’s it. That’s all you have to do to prove to me how good you are.” 

Before Cassian could respond, Nesta licked the delicate place his wings met his back, and Cassian roared, his wings flaring, forcing Nesta off his back to avoid being hit by them. Cassian turned over onto his front and sat up, breathing heavily. Nesta couldn’t help but look at Cassian’s drooling cock, red from her ministrations to his wings. 

Cassian clenched and unclenched his jaw in an attempt to think of the right words, but with the jumbled up state that Nesta had left him, he wasn’t surprised to find that he couldn’t think of an eloquent way to say what he wanted to say. 

“Nesta, if I don’t get my dick inside you right now, I might die,” Cassian growled. 

Nesta laughed, although she felt herself clench around nothing at the way Cassian was so worked up. The fact that she had caused that reaction in Cassian turned her on more than she thought she would be turned on by controlling anyone. But the fact that the commander of the armies of the Night Court had listened to her every order like an obedient soldier was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. 

“Well then commander, what are you waiting for?”

Cassian moved swiftly, lying on his back and grabbing Nesta, tearing his shirt off and positioning her so she was straddling him. The contact of her wet pussy touching his hard cock had them both moaning. Cassian was still revelling in the feeling of her on top of him when Nesta started shifting so she could position herself properly. 

Nesta slid down his cock with ease. She hit the hilt before Cassian had time to process how perfect Nesta’s pussy felt around him. She threw her head back as she hit the hilt, letting out a satisfied moan. Cassian took in the ethereal sight above him of Nesta slowly moving up and down his dick, taking in the way they felt together as she took her pleasure from him. 

"Gods, Cassian, you feel so good right now," Nesta panted, moving her hips so she could grind herself down on his cock. "I feel so full Cass, I don’t think I can last very long. You were right, I go have a greedy pussy, but having your cock in me makes it even more greedy."

Cassian groaned and grabbed onto Nesta's hips to help her move at an even pace. He angled his hips so he could hit that sweet spot inside her, and watched with hungry eyes as Nesta's hand trailed down her stomach, to rub her clit while she moved on him. "Look at you, so perfect on top of me, with your juicy tit's bouncing so beautifully. You look like a fucking goddess right now sweetheart."

"Cassian! Fuck, you can't say stuff like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's going to make me come even faster!" Nesta growled. She didn't want to come again so quickly, especially not without Cassian coming.

She looked down at Cassian and noticed a glint of determination in his eyes. Nesta knew that without a doubt, Cassian was about to make her come again. "Cassian," she tried to sound stern, to warn him off, but it came out as a moan as one of Cassian's own hands replaced hers on her clit, and he started pushing his hips so his dick was pounding into her with renewed vigour.

"Come on Nesta, just come for me. I have to feel the way that beautiful pussy tightens around my dick when you come. When you came on my fingers it was like a vice. I can't want to feel that while you're sitting on my dick, using me as your own personal toy."

Cassian's filthy words of encouragement were too much when combined with the plethora of sensations coursing through her body. Nesta could feel her body preparing to come, as her stomach tightened and she felt the pleasure ooze out of every pore she had. Nesta couldn't help but let out a stream of curse words mixed with Cassian's name.

“That’s it Nesta, such a good girl. Just let go,” Cassian encouraged as he held her so she didn’t lose her balance as she focused on her pleasure. 

Nesta leaned down, her forehead pressed against Cassian’s breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes, and the look of pure adoration which was so clear in his eyes made her smile. She pressed her lips to his, letting him feel her smile as they kissed. There was entirely too much teeth in their kiss to be considered a good kiss, but Nesta didn’t care. She could feel Cassian smiling too as they kissed, even though Cassian’s cock was still very much hard and inside of her. 

Nesta let her hands brushed her hands against Cassian’s wing softly as they kissed, which caused Cassian to break their kiss so he could moan. Nesta felt his dick twitch inside her as his wings twitched. She reached out to touch them again, but Cassian stopped her, gripping her hands and glaring. 

“You can’t say you don’t want to come now. Why are you stopping me?”

“Because, when you were playing with my wings, all I wanted to do was grab you and fuck you so hard you forgot your name. That hasn’t happened yet, so no wings for you,” Cassian said, kissing her hands before letting them go, before grabbing Nesta by the hips and flipping them both over so Nesta was now under Cassian. 

Nesta expected Cassian to start moving as soon as she was under him, that was the reaction she got from other males usually. She should’ve known that Cassian wouldn’t be like other males. Even though he had turned her over, with his dick buried deep within her, he did nothing more. He simply looked at her, waiting for her to react. 

Of course, the nosy bat would know she didn’t like being caged in, that it reminded her of things she wanted to forget. But this was Cassian, and despite everything they’d been through, or maybe it was because of what they had been through together, Nesta didn’t feel trapped under Cassian as she did under other males. She knew that if she even hinted at any discomfort, Cassian would be stood at the other side of the room before Nesta could even blink. But she knew that she didn’t want that. She would never admit it, but Cassian had given her two of the best orgasms she had ever had. She didn’t want to stop, even though she knew she would be very over sensitive soon.

Nesta shifted her hips, encouraging Cassian to move. Cassian studied her, and she knew that despite everything, he would be able to read her like an open book. She waited for him to react, to see what would happen next. Cassian finished his intense study of her face and body language, and his eyes softened when they met hers. Nesta knew that whatever Cassian had found on her face had been enough that they were okay, that she was okay.

Cassian moved in her slowly, pulling his cock out inch by inch at a pace that meant she felt the loss of him inside her, as her pussy tried to clench onto his cock. When Cassian had pulled out so the tip of his cock was pressed against the rim of her hole which was fluttering in desperation, feeling so empty after feeling so full. Cassian leaned down like he had all the time in the world, as though his cock wasn't dripping, and he wasn't desperate to come himself. He captured her nipple in his mouth, bringing his hand up to the other one, playing with the other nipple.

Nesta arched her back so she was pushing her breasts towards him as pleasure shot up her spine with every slow, calculated thrust into her. It wasn't enough though. She could feel pleasure building up in her stomach, but it was too slow. She knew that if Cassian were to move faster, she would come instantly.

"Cassian, please, I need you to go faster," she whined. She no longer cared about how needy she sounded, she simply needed him to make her come again. Cassian knew this and simply grinned at her as he continued to thrust into her at the same slow, agonising pace.

"You have to trust what I'm doing Nesta. Do you trust me?" Cassian asked, getting a little bit faster. Nesta couldn't respond with words, so she simply nodded. "Such a good girl for trusting me to make you feel good. Do you feel good Nesta?" Nesta whined and nodded, as Cassian thrust into her with more vigour, but still not as much as she needed. "Do you need me to make you come again, Nesta? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!" Nesta managed to pant out, as Cassian hit the spot in her that made her toes curl. Nesta decided to try and be more verbal if that was the way Cassian responded to it. "Please, please, please Cassian. I need to come again. Please, I need you." 

Nesta was moaning and out of breath, her words seemed garbled to her, she didn't understand what she was saying. She just knew she couldn't bear this for much longer. The heat in her belly was burning to an almost painful level, and she felt strung out. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle much longer, and she was already starting to get very sensitive. She had come a lot already, but Cassian had built her up to the point where she couldn't turn back now. She needed one final orgasm.

Nesta's words seemed to spur Cassian on, as he finally moved at a speed more to Nesta's liking, but it wasn't enough for Cassian's liking. Cassian grabbed Nesta’s legs, pulling them so they were on his shoulders. The new angle hit all the right spots for Nesta, and with one of Cassian’s hands still tugging at her nipples, and the other rubbing her clit as he pounded her pussy. She was so wet that Nesta was surprised Cassian wasn’t slipping out of her, but he seemed to be able to get his dick in with ease.

“Cassian, fuck!” Nesta screamed, unable to say any more. 

Cassian let out a little huff of a laugh as he continued at the brutal pace he had set. “I’m pretty sure I’m doing that sweetheart.”

Nesta wanted to glare, to snarl at him, but instead, she let out a needy whine, then panted desperately. She was close to coming again, she could feel it in her entire body, not just her stomach like she usually did. She knew that this orgasm would be the strongest one she’d ever felt. She wanted to warn Cassian she was close, but she couldn’t form the words in her mouth. Instead, she moaned, “Cassian, Cassian, Cassian!”

Cassian watched her with a proud gleam in his eyes as she finally let go. Her whole body shook from the force of her orgasm, her eyes rolled to the back of her eyes as she came. She could feel the rush of liquid in her pussy, so much more than she was used to. She had never gotten this wet before from an orgasm, but then she supposed Cassian had never made her come before today. 

The juices came at a force, it was more than she expected, and she felt Cassian’s cock slip as he tried to continue while she came. The climax forced his cock out of her, but Nesta didn’t have time to lament on the loss as she felt the liquid gush out of her. Nesta had never squirted before and had thought it was just a myth for the heroines in her books. As the orgasm covered her thighs and the bed, she realised she had been wrong.

She heard Cassian moan and looked over at him. He was watching her pussy with hunger like he couldn’t take his eyes off it as his hand moved on his cock. It didn’t take long, two pumps of his hand and his own orgasm ripped through him. He came, splattering his juices on his chest and thighs, still not looking away from her pussy as his chest heaved.

Nesta let her head fall back on the pillow. She couldn’t move now even if she wanted to. She had never come that hard before. She let out a little laugh, wondering how any of this was even possible. She knew that Cassian was good, and she knew that he had been doing this for hundreds of years, but she had never imagined that he would be this good. 

“Have you ever done that before?” Cassian asked, finally tearing his eyes from her pussy and bringing them up to her face. 

Nesta felt herself flush under his gaze. After everything they had just done, his intense gaze could still pull a blush from her. “No, that’s never happened before.”

Cassian smirked at that. Bastard, she knew he would like that. “So I’m the first one to make you come so hard that you squirted?” Nesta felt her blush deepen as she nodded yes. 

“Good,” Cassian said, as he leaned down so he was eye level with her pussy. She could feel his breath hit her, and all the mess she had made from her last orgasm, which sent a shiver down her spine. 

Cassian took a deep breath, breathing in through his nose so he could take in her scent. Nesta wondered if he would ever get sick of that smell because so far the answer seemed to be no. Nesta could feel her thighs starting to get sticky, and knew that she needed to clean herself up, but she couldn’t move right now. 

Cassian’s tongue on her oversensitive clit pulled Nesta out of her exhausted thoughts. Her whole body jerked as Cassian licked her again, this time to her wet hole. He let out a moan as he tasted her, which caused her hole to clench around nothing. “Cassian, please, I can’t!” Nesta moaned, trying to push his head away but her arms didn’t have enough strength in them. 

Cassian looked up at her then, admiring how wrecked she looked. “Sweetheart, you can’t possibly be expecting me to let all of that go to waste right?” he asked, as he tapped her leaking cunt. Nesta jerked again, the pleasure of his touch mixing with pain. “You told me that you tasted good, and I had to find out for myself,” Cassian said, driving his point home with two little kitten licks to her pussy. 

Nesta let out a mix between a moan and a scream. She wanted him to stop, but she didn’t and the lines between pleasure and pain blurred so easily. She was so sensitive that she knew it wouldn’t take long to come again, and the noises Cassian was making like he was a starved man eating a feast certainly didn’t help. She couldn’t help but buck her hips up at him as he put his tongue inside her. She could feel more of her juices leaking out of her, mixing with Cassian’s saliva now. 

“Fucking hell Nesta, do you know how good you taste right now? There’s so much of your juices spread all over for me to lick up. Even in my wildest dreams, I didn’t imagine you could squirt. You’re better than anything my brain could conjure up about you,” Cassian said, chest heaving as he came up for breath. He then dove back between her legs, licking and sucking her clit with such fervour that it left Nesta breathless. 

Nesta could feel her orgasm creeping up on her, and managed to moan a quick “Cassian,” before she came. Any pain she had felt from being so sensitive gave away for her orgasm, as it washed over her like a gentle caress. She was gasping for breath as Cassian resumed with the kitten licks, and then one last kiss to her clit, before finally leaving her pussy to recover. 

“Cassian, I don’t think I’m ever going to move again,” Nesta said, as she felt the way her body ached. It was a pleasurable ache, coming from being well and truly satisfied, but she knew that she would need to rest for a long time. 

Cassian let out a soft little chuckle and gave her a quick peck on her lips, before getting up. Nesta could hear him clattering around the house but was too tired to focus on what he was doing. All she could focus on was the pleasured haze she was feeling. She knew that she would sleep very well tonight with how exhausted she was right now.

She didn’t even realise that Cassian was back until she was being lifted into strong arms. Nesta opened her eyes, frowning in confusion. “Cassian, I wanna sleep! I’m so tired,” she whined, trying but failing not to let her pout show. 

Cassian chuckled at her as he carried her to the bathroom. “You need to clean up before you can sleep,” he said, sitting her down carefully on the toilet. Nesta opened her mouth to whine some more, but Cassian silenced her with a quick kiss on her forehead. “You need to pee. I’ll be back once you’re done. I promise you can sleep soon.”

He left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Nesta let out a sigh, deciding that Cassian was probably right, not that she would ever admit it to him. His ego was already going to be insufferable since he made her squirt.

She quickly peed but did not stand once she had wiped up some of the mess she had made, because she could feel how little energy her legs had. “Cassian, I’m done,” Nesta whined. This was all his fault anyway, he made her come so hard she couldn’t do anything. 

Cassian came in, wearing his underthings which Nesta was sad to see, and picked her up, but instead of taking her back to her room, she was placed on the edge of the bathtub. Before she could ask Cassian what the hell he thought he was doing, Cassian grabbed a cloth, wet it and then started wiping her down. He made quick work of cleaning her up, and then picked up a shirt that she hadn’t noticed he had bought in with him. It was the shirt he had been wearing when he had come home. He slipped it onto her, and then picked her up. 

As he carried her, Nesta couldn’t help but nuzzle into Cassian’s bare chest sleepily. He placed her down on her bed softly. Nesta looked around and realised that she had new sheets on her bed. 

“I couldn’t exactly let you sleep in dirty sheets,” Cassian said, responding to her unasked question. He moved as though he was about to leave, but stopped as Nesta tightened her grip on his arm which she hadn’t let go of. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked sternly. 

“I… I didn’t want to assume-” Cassian started.

Nesta snorted, cutting him off. “If you think I’m letting you out of my bed after that then you’re dumber than I thought. Plus, what if I need something in the night? I can’t walk right now because of you, in case you had forgotten,” she said, giving his arm a light tug to encourage him to get into bed.

He did what she wanted him to, and climbed into bed with her, curling one of his wings over her as he held her in his arms. He ran one of his hands through her hair in soothing motions, and before Nesta knew it, she felt her eyelids start to droop. 

Before she fell asleep, she managed to murmur, “If you’re not here in the morning I’ll murder you. I need to get my energy back and then it’s my time for revenge.” Cassian made a confused sound, to which Nesta replied “I didn’t get to make you come. It’s my turn in the morning.”

With her promise lingering in the air, and Cassian’s hand having stilled in her hair, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to hell for this? I feel like I am but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment as they really keep me going! Or send me an ask over on my tumblr


End file.
